1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to a sucking cover used in the field of the printed circuit assemblies (PCA), and more particularly to a sucking cover sucking an electric connector which is bonded to a PCB by SMT (Surface Mount Technology).
2. The Related Art
The SMT is used in the electric assembly. While an element is inserted into a PCB and welded in the PCB, the element is sucked and drawn by a vacuum sucking apparatus to the PCB. If the surface of the element is not plane, the element will not be held by the vacuum sucking apparatus, so the element is not assembled in the PCB by SMT. If the element is located in the PCB by handwork, it is dangerous and inefficiency.